Allison Prior: 15 year old girl
by megancasey01
Summary: Hey! Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this! It is unrealistic in terms of the book story line. This is an OC and kind of a AU (not really-just a little) *I mention an Abigal Eaton, that's because my friend is writing a fanfic from the perspective of Abigal (Gail) Eaton so I mentioned her a few times:)
1. Chapter 1: Choosing Ceremony

All rights to Veronica Right.

So my fan fiction looks like this: Imagine Caleb and Tris have a sister that is one year younger than they are. Her name is Allison. What faction will she choose when it is her time?

*There are many things that don't exactly flow through with the book. Please let me know what you think! Please feel to PM me suggestions and I'll be updating this regularly until I start a new fan fiction. Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 1: Choosing Ceremony**

Abnegation. That was my home faction. At 15, I had a year left in my faction, or a year to never to see it again. I approached our plain, gray house after school. I walked in the door and up the stairs to my room. I sat on my bed for a moment taking a deep breath, appreciating the wonderful day. I decided it was almost time for dinner so I headed down the stairs.

"Allison, please go make dinner," my mom said quietly. Tomorrow was Beatrice's and Caleb's Choosing Day. I knew they were nervous, but I had a feeling they would both stay. Neither had said more than 10 words since their aptitude test. I had a year till my Choosing Day, but I wish I had forever to be young, innocent, free.

I nodded my head silently and left for the kitchen. I began to prepare our meal of frozen foods and canned food. We were supposed to value selfishness, but I just wish I could have different food every once in a while. My dad came home from work and looked stressed. I've always wondered why. "Caleb, Beatrice. Dinner," his voice sounded up the stairs. I heard feet on the stairs. They all had a seat while I served the food. Mother and father discussed the government while we sat there quietly. No words escaped tonight. My sister must have been too worried to question anything. "Here, I'll clean up," Caleb offered. I would be shocked if Caleb left. He is the perfect Abnegation. Quiet, selfless, helpful. I couldn't bear if they left. A whole year by myself, with my parents who would probably be upset.

We went into the family room and my father said, "You two know we will support whatever faction you choose," my mother nodded her head in agreement. He went over and gave Caleb a hug, while my mother hugged Beatrice. They switched and I stood there awkwardly. I didn't know what to do. I would break down if they left. I couldn't handle it. Beatrice might not be a perfect Abnegation, but she was wonderful. Fun, easy-going, all the things I wished I could be. I just wasn't. I was a perfect Abnegation. I would never dare speak out of turn. I would always help those in need. I would never go first. It gets boring. Beatrice has the fun easy life. She tries, but she doesn't care if she messes up.

The following morning I went into Beatrice's room. "Will you always be here for me?" I asked boldly, well the most bold I had always been. "Allison, I love you to death, but I need to think. Can you please umm get out?" she replied sadly. I looked down and decided I should go try it out on Caleb. "Caleb, will you always be here for me?" I said the exact same way as before. "Of course. As if I would ever let my little sis get hurt. I love you," and he hugged me. He wasn't leaving. I knew it.

"Come on, we should get going," my father hollered from downstairs. I took a deep breath and was not sure why I was nervous.

"Prior, Caleb," Marcus Eaton called and Caleb stood up full of courage. He walked confidently up to the coals. He grabbed the knife, cut himself, and without hesitation choose Erudite. Beatrice took a big gasp. I didn't know why I didn't see it. Locked up in his room, he must have been reading. My father looked shamefully down.

"Prior, Beatrice," my sister was called next. I was worried. What if I lost both of them? With shaking hands she grabbed the knife and cut herself. She instantly looked at the bowls. She started to let the blood fall on Abnegation, then quickly moved it over. Dauntless. My sister was Dauntless. She was the second Abnegation to Dauntless transfer that I could remember. Tobias Eaton being the first. Abigail hated it. She was alone with her dad's wrath. What would everyone think? Would my dad become wrathful? Would he become selfish? Who would the Prior family be? The Prior family was now Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting Day

**Chapter 2: Visiting Day**

"Mother, may I please come too?" she was getting ready to go visit Beatrice. No one could visit Caleb. Erudite had shut off contact with Abnegation. "Yes, but make it quick," I was shocked. I didn't think she would let me. I ran up the stairs and hurriedly got ready.

"Beatrice," I said as I saw her. She looked so grown up, so beautiful. Her hair was down, she was in a tight black tank top, and she had three tattoos. "Mom," her voice broke as she gave her a hug. "I've missed you," I whispered as I was giving her a hug. Beatrice dragged us over to some of her friends. Christinia, Will, Al, Four. My mother looked them over, stopping at Four. She didn't say anything, but there was something she knew that no one else did. "I love you," I said once it was time to leave. Beatrice nodded her head. My mother said, "Allison, please go on out. I'll be there in a minute," I nodded my head, but wished I could stay longer.

"Lets go," my mother said briskly. "What was that about?" I asked her. "Since when did you get so curious?" she asked with a smile. I felt bad. That was not my place to ask. I looked shamefully down at my feet. Things had been so different. Doing meals with three people when for 15 years you had done it with five. The night they switched, I cried myself to sleep. My parents love me, but I've always had someone to look up to, someone who wasn't my mother or father. I maybe thought Beatrice would leave, but Caleb? Why? He was such an Abnegation. Either that or he was a good actor.

My mother looked understanding after they switched, my father? He looked ashamed. Shameful. He looked like he didn't want to know them. I didn't know what I thought. Maybe it gave me perspective. They did faction before blood. Just like they are supposed to. Just they put their new faction, before their family. I guess I was hurt. Caleb, he lied straight to my face. He said he would always be here for me. I guess that is wrong. How could he? Oh well, it's over. I can't change it. I should just accept it.

Them changing factions opened my eyes. It confused me. I thought they were going to stay in Abnegation, so when it was my turn I would. Now, I feel like I should switch. My parents would probably be better off with no kids to take care of. One would be weird. I heard about Abnegation initiation and knew it was the easiest. I couldn't fail it. Maybe I should stay. Maybe I should know I'll have a faction and stay. Then I thought about Erudite. I'm smart. I know they are enemies with Abnegation, but most of all my father. Could I betray him? Could I betray my whole faction? My thoughts switched to Dauntless. The fun they had. No rules. Would I be able to survive their initiation? I was so close to Beatrice. I could be with her. I have a year, and it will be stressful. I'll change the faction I want to be in every day till Choosing Day. Maybe it would be easier to just go factionless. Maybe I just don't know.

"Allison, dinner?" my mother called upstairs. I wiped my tears off. I could not let them know I had been crying. "I'm coming," I said quickly. I walked down the stairs and planted a fake smile on my face. "Erudite. Erudite," my father muttered. Why did Caleb switch? Why Erudite? This will be the worst year of my life. I could go to be with one of my siblings, I could stay with my family, or I could be on my own. I would never be in Candor. So I'm left with four. Would I be Dauntless? It pulls me in the most, but I'm not Dauntless. I'm not brave. I'm not strong. Amity. Amity is too boring. Everyone is happy. Everyone is peaceful, but is that what I am? I say I'm not going to talk about this stuff way too much, but it's who I am. I have a torn family. Should I make the rip bigger, or should I try to make it smaller?

One year. That's all I have. One single year.


	3. Chapter 3: Choosing Ceremony

**Chapter 3: Choosing Ceremony**

"Allison, I don't think starving yourself is the best idea before the Choosing Ceremony," my mother's voice called from downstairs. I am a nervous freak. What should I do? Ever since my brother and sister's initiation, I was thinking about what faction I wanted to devote the rest of my life to. My aptitude test results were scary. I'm… Divergent. Abnegation. Amity. Erudite. I was scared. Was anyone else in my family Divergent? I certainly wasn't going to tell them I was. I'm dangerous? All I know is I need to decided on a faction. A little bit hurts inside me. I wanted to have Dauntless as an option. I think it was out of the question, since I have aptitude for three out of the five, and Dauntless isn't one of them. Still, there was a tugging feeling in my gut, that I should choose Dauntless. I know Candor is out of the picture. I've been honest, but I've never just stated whatever is on my mind. Candor is a no.

Abnegation. My blood. My home faction. Natural instinct told me to stay here. My parents were here. I'm selfless, a perfect choice for my faction. Something told me that it was a bad choice staying here though. Abnegation is 50/50. Should I stay, or should I go? This is the biggest impact. If I choose to stay, nothing changes. If I choose to go, everything changes.

Amity. I was surprised that I had and aptitude for Amity. Peace sounds good, but farming and being happy and cheerful, was that really me? It almost sounded boring. Like zombies because everyone got along and there was no conflict. Don't get me wrong, it sounds like a fairy tale. But that's the problem. It sounds like a fairy tale. I don't think Amity is for me.

Okay, so Candor and Amity are out. I'm leaning towards Abnegation, but something keeps telling me it is not the right choice. That I would be happier somewhere else.

Dauntless. This is the faction I want to be in. Beatrice, the fun, the freedom. Where else should I be? The thing is that I'm not Dauntless. I'm not brave, I'm not strong, I'm not fun. Beatrice wasn't brave or strong and she survived initiation but I'm not so sure. She could be brave, where I am never brave. Why do I want to be Dauntless? I'm not sure. All I know is the feeling I have to leave Abnegation, it's the same for Dauntless, but reversed. I feel like I should become Dauntless.

Erudite. Erudite are my fathers worst enemy. I would be betraying him, and my faction. I am smart. I loved school. I did well in school. I love being intelligent. I'm blessed to be intelligent. I would be with Caleb. I would join the traitor side of the family. As Erudite might suit me the most, I couldn't do it. I wouldn't betray my family. I took a deep breath, Erudite is out.

I've narrowed it to Dauntless or Abnegation. Dauntless which I don't even have an aptitude for, or Abnegation which is who I am. The choice should be easy, even though it is not.

I decided I should go downstairs and make my parents happy so I trudged down the stairs. Dinner was eaten in silence. The first silent dinner in a while. I was dismissed and I lay in bed thinking about it, until I finally rolled off to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast I couldn't eat. I didn't say a word. My mom helped me get ready and do my hair. "Are you nervous?" she asked me as she was pulling my long blonde hair into a bun. "Nervous, why would I be nervous?" I asked my voice shaking. "It's all right Allison. I was terrified during mine," I nodded to show I understood, but it didn't make me feel any better. My mom opened the mirror. It could be the last time I saw myself for a long time, or I could see myself tomorrow. It all depends on the faction. Abnegation. Dauntless. Abnegation. Dauntless. Abnegation or Dauntless.

"Prior, Allison," my name was called. I shakily stood up and I still hadn't decided on where my loyalties would be for the rest of my life. If I choose Dauntless, I could be factionless if I failed initiation. Abnegation is just too simple. Too easy. I love my Abnegation life. I turned around, my gray eyes searching my parents. Would they hate me if I left? My mother gave me an encouraging smile. My father gave me a look as to say go on. I turned back around and cut myself. It hurt more than I thought and it was cut deeper than I meant to go. I looked at the bowls. Parents or Beatrice. Abnegation or Dauntless. I knew my choice. My blood was spilled. The crowd erupted. I stood there Dauntless. My parents faces looked hurt. Beatrice gave me a smile. "Hey are you Tris's sister?" someone asked me. "Tris?" I asked confused. "Hey, congratulations," Beatrice came up behind me. "I love you," I whispered. "I've missed you," was how she responded. "Oh and um by the way. I changed my name to Tris so-," she told me. Everything made so much more sense. I took a deep breath and followed the Dauntless out first.


	4. Chapter 4: Dauntless

Chapter 4: Dauntless

I am not Dauntless. I have the chance to be Dauntless. Yet, I am not Dauntless. Questions flooded my mind. What if I failed initiation? What if I became factionless? Why didn't I just stay in Abnegation? What will everyone think of the Prior family? What will everyone think of me?

"Stiff!" someone called from the crowd. I took a deep breath. I would not get angry. Prior isn't a bad name in Dauntless. Tris survived. I will survive. I will make friends. I will fit in. I will- I will do too many things to name. I know people will taunt. I know people will tease. I will ignore it all.

"Hey, um do you want to jump off with me?" I asked a Candor initiate. "3-2-1" she yelled. We jumped and I landed on my ankle hard in the gravel. "Move! Move!" people were herding us to what looked like a long fall. "So, a few didn't make it off the train. They are dead, or even worse, factionless," a Dauntless leader said. "I'm Eric. I will be watching initiation. Jump," Eric spoke again. Everyone looked all around. No one wanted to be the first jumper. Should I? I took a small step forward. Then another. "What's your name?" Eric asked me. "Allison Prior," I said bravely, well I tried to sound brave. Eric snorted, "Another?" I stood on the ledge and prayed this was safe. I bent my knees and I jumped. I don't think I jumped. I don't remember telling myself to jump, I just remember being airborne. The feeling was, well awesome. I was getting closer to the ground and started freaking out. I saw a net beneath me and my breath evened out. The net caught me and was like a trampoline. I bounced back up. Someone offered me their arm to help me out. "So you were the first jumper also?" Tris said from behind whoever helped me out. "Oh Beatrice," I said. "Please call me Tris," she begged me. "There are some things I can't change," I said sadly. "What's your name?" someone called out. "Uh-," I began. "Think long and hard. Once you name yourself, it doesn't change," another said. I thought about how Beatrice had become Tris. I thought long and hard, for three seconds and said, "Ali," "What's your last name Ali?" another asked. "Prior. Ali Prior," I said and there were snickers. "Stiff!" was yelled by at least ten people. "Ignore them, it'll stop," Tris reassured me. I was regretting my decision. Yet, every time I regretted it, I loved it even more.

"Dauntless born initiates, your initiation will be supervised by Lauren. Transfers will be with Four. Your rankings will be together, and there are three stages of initiation. After each stage, a certain number of initiates will be gone. Am I understood?" Eric asked. There were murmurs of approval. "AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Eric questioned again. "Yes sir," was replied throughout the room.

"I am your initiation instructor. While you are training separate from Dauntless-born initiates, your rankings will be combined. First is fighting, second is fear landscape, and third is your public test. Do you have what it takes to be in Dauntless?" Four started off. I doubt he knew who I was. I had only seen him once at Tris' visiting day. Tris did good, what if Prior is a name that people expect things of? The only thing that almost kept me from switching to Dauntless was: I don't want to be compared. I don't want to be compared to anyone, or anything. I want to be myself. I want to make people like me for me, not because of my family. Tris made Prior a name in Dauntless. I do not want to be compared.


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting?

**Chapter 5: Fighting?**

Our first set of initiation was fighting. I didn't fight. Abnegation does not fight. But I am Dauntless. I am not Abnegation. I will learn to fight. I will survive initiation. What if I fail? What if I become factionless and have to see my parents sad faces doing community service for me? No. I will pass initiation. I will learn to fight. I will be Dauntless if it's the last thing I do.

"Today is fighting. You will go against someone else and will fight until one person clearly wins. I do not take cowardice very well so I would hate to be you if you lose," Eric said rudely. I saw Four and Tris exchange glances. I knew something had happened at this stage of her initiation.

"Ali against Paul," Eric said. I looked at the ranking. Paul was first. I had never fought in my life. "Uhh!" I grunted as we began. "Is that all? Can I please have a challenge? A Stiff? Really? As if the Stiff will ever beat anybody," Paul taunted. He was so distracted I decided to use the fact that I was small to my advantage. I dove at his legs, knocking him off guard. I had knocked someone down. For the first time in forever. He looked angry as he got up. "Ohhh, the Stiff got you," Thomas, another initiate, called from the crowd. Paul glared at him. I looked around. What should I do next? Paul used my strategy and came and tackled me. He came back and punched me in the face. I groaned. Can I just stop? Another blow came. Another kick. Another punch. I was defeated.

"All right. Paul won, stop it," I heard Four say, or at least that's who I thought it was; I definitely had a concussion. "Oh so you go easy on the sister of who you love do you?" a leader taunted him. He snarled and said, "Very funny. Ali, go wash up. You look terrible," I glared at him as I walked by and heard Tris ask him, "I didn't look that bad after my first fight did I?" "Not that bad, but you didn't ever get your opponent to the ground like your sister did. I'm warning you. No favoritism. She was done. I had to stop it. Am I understood?" Four asked. "Yes, is that what you did with Gail?" Tris said lightly. Four looked down, "No, what I did with Gail was cowardice," and turned to walk away.

"Ali, I can explain everything, just later," Tris started. "I understand. You are going to technically disown me. I am totally fine with that. 100% fine," tears were building up in my eyes, I had to get out before she saw. "I guess if you can't act like you know me, then we shouldn't be talking right now. I still love you," I said quickly and turned to leave. She grabbed my arm. "No, let me be," I said sadly. She glanced at me one last time with a look of remorse. I could learn to ignore her. I could learn to act like I barely knew her.


End file.
